


Pride Goeth Before A Fall

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Sex, Bottom Dean, Dean is a Little Shit, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: A Tumblr challenge. My sin was Pride and my phrase was  'People like you are the reason why we have middle fingers.”





	Pride Goeth Before A Fall

Cas Novak frowned. “Dean Winchester, people like you are the reason why we have middle fingers!”

Dean chuckled. “Oh come on, Cas, you know you love me.”

Cas put on his best bitchface. “Love you? I  _ loathe _ you! I hate you so much. I...l…” Cas just walked out of the room.

He needed to cool off. Ever since he’d been roomed with Dean Winchester, the man had just made his life miserable. He’d gone to the housing department but there wasn’t another dorm room available anywhere on campus. And as much as he’d begged, no one was willing to switch with him. 

After walking around for the better part of an hour, he went back to the room. Dean was laying on his bed, clad only in boxers, with his music blaring and he was singing at the top of his lungs.

Cas walked to the stereo and turned it off.

“Hey! I was listening to that!”

“Everyone in the dorm was listening to it.” Cas walked over to his bed and sat down, looking around the room.

There were clothes everywhere on Dean’s side of the room, some dirty and some clean. His books were all over the floor and he had a magazine open to a page of naked men on his bed beside him. An old plate that once held a piece of pie was on the desk.

It was all Cas could take. 

“Dean, I can’t take this anymore. You’re driving me crazy. I want to…”

Dean frowned. “You want to what, Cas? What are you going to do?”

“You’re a pig. Your clothes are everywhere. You play your music too loud. You fart and belch and you’re simply disgusting.”

“Hey, words hurt, you know. You hurt my pride.”

Cas couldn’t believe his ears. “Pride? You have no pride.”

Dean stood up. “I do have pride. Just because I’m not some anal retentive who has to have everything just so, doesn’t mean I’m not proud of myself.”

Cas stood up too. They met in the middle of the room. Cas had his fists balled up,

“What ya gonna do, hit me?”

Cas growled. He stood for a minute, then he grabbed Dean by the shirt. 

And he kissed him. He kissed him so hard, their teeth clacked together.

Dean moaned and grabbed Cas by the back of his neck, angling Cas’ head better and kissed him back. Their tongues played against each other, then Dean’s tongue won and slipped into Cas’ mouth.

Cas began to walk backwards until he felt the edge of his bed. He spun Dean around and pushed him down. Then Cas fell on top of him.

They continued to kiss, Dean grasping at Cas’ clothes until he was naked, and then Dean’s boxers flew off.

Cas bit one of Dean’s nipples and Dean groaned.

“You got what it takes, Novak? Gonna fuck me into the mattress?”

Cas drew back and growled. He found his lube and poured some into his hand while Dean lay under him with a feral smile.

Cas had three fingers in Dean in record time and then fumbled for a condom.

“Let me.” Dean grabbed the condom package and tore it open. Then he proceeded to roll it on Cas with his teeth. Cas was suitably impressed.

When Cas slid into Dean they both groaned.

And Cas fucked Dean into the mattress. He fucked the ever lovin’ hell out of Dean. He fucked Dean until Dean came untouched and Cas was still going strong.

When Cas finally lost his rhythm and came, he fucked through his orgasm and then fell on a very exhausted Dean.

And when Dean regained the power of speech, he grinned. “Man, Cas, you are a real fireplug when you get riled! I’m very impressed.”

Cas grinned. “Yes, I’m rather proud of myself. Now, we’re going to clean this room, understand?”

Dean smiled. “Yes, sir! As long as you promise to do that again.”

Cas raised one eyebrow. “Oh that can be easily arranged.”

 


End file.
